The defense industry is moving towards standardized platforms and infrastructures. In these platforms all systems are required to interoperate over packet based networks. The operator positions become multipurpose operator positions shared between several systems. The interface between the system and the operator positions thus changes.
Similar requirements are also present in other safety critical application fields.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method for providing a method and system for operating, at a near location, a safety-critical device located at a far location.
In particular, there is a need for such a system and method which may utilize certain aspects of already existing, hard-wired solutions, fulfil relevant safety requirements, provide a secure, tamper proof and supervised connection, and which make use of standard protocols and networking elements.